


性癖放題

by Mimimaomao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimaomao/pseuds/Mimimaomao
Summary: 無聊的梅林玩了一整天的賢王
Kudos: 2





	性癖放題

吉爾伽美什剛起床漱洗的時候，腦中突然傳來梅林的聲音。

『呀吼~吉爾伽美什王，早上好呀~~』

吉爾伽美什把滿口的泡沫吐掉，並沒有打算理他。

『因為我最近突然覺得很無聊，所以決定來跟陛下玩個小遊戲......等等等等，你別直接變成弓階開始掏EA啦，先聽我說完。』

「你這傢伙無聊起來就沒一件好事，聽都不用聽。」

『別這麼說嘛，你肯定會玩得很盡興的，如果玩完覺得不滿意那我隨便你差遣。』

賢王雙手抱胸前，可以想像到梅林在他看不到的地方wink的樣子。他不置可否，總之先聽無聊的夢魔打算做什麼。

『這是一個闖關遊戲，一共有五關。』梅林開始熱情的講解。『遊戲的方法是我會在你身上某個部位的觸覺，和迦勒底的某樣東西做連結。你要找出那樣東西，然後摸著他大喊跟他連結的部位，那麼就算破關完成，進到下一個部位。如果在今天之內把五關都破完就算你贏，可以來和我領一個小獎賞，嗯~~大葛格的簽名照跟大葛格的握手會你比較喜歡哪一個呢？簽名照現在很夯喔，是北海道花田款......』

「梅林，」吉爾伽美什平靜的說。「那麼EA跟Dingir你比較喜歡哪個？」

『啊哈哈，哪個都可以喔，反正我有無敵嘛~~~』梅林無賴無比的聲音直接在腦中響起，如果是羅馬尼的話就能直接氣爆他三條小血管。吉爾伽美什真的打算去揍人了，但是他突然感到有人捏住他的左手臂。他困惑的低頭發現那裏什麼也沒有。

「梅林。」

『沒錯，總之雖然你還沒同意但我已經開始了，第一關就當新手教學，給你個最簡單的任務。順便一提，如果需要提示的話可以直接撥打這條專線，會有專人為您服務。好啦，祝你遊戲順利☆』

※※※第一關※※※

被捏住的力道很輕，持續的時間並不長，但還蠻頻繁的，一分鐘裡大概會被捏住4-5次。吉爾伽美什放下本來要去揍梅林的斧頭，坐在床上思考。雖然每一次被捏住的力道都差不多，但仔細感受的話還是有輕重差異，應該是由不同人接觸所導致，而每一次的接觸中間都會有一段被特別用力捏住的時間。

吉爾伽美什第一個想到的是門把。

不過迦勒底大部分的設施用的都是自動門，有少數存在門把的地方並不是這麼頻繁使用的。他站起來在房間中踱步，期間左手又被捏了好幾次，能夠明顯感受到其中有一雙特別小的手。他決定換個方向思考，現在有什麼地方是會聚集大量英靈的，那答案只有一個。

吉爾伽美什大步流星的走出自己的臥室，拐了幾個彎進到飯廳裡。

他站在入口那個可以綜覽全室的位置，眼睛左右掃動，他能確定東西肯定在這裡，但是這裡的組成實在太複雜，一時半刻也無法鎖定。

「喂，貧弱王子，你不吃飯就別在這裡擋路啊。」庫丘林從他的背後擠進飯廳裡，對於吉爾伽美什的出現感到十分稀奇。「你不是總是嫌來這裡吃飯浪費時間，又嫌Emiya煮的不如你的祭祀長，所以從來不來這裡吃飯嗎？」

「哼，本王當然對faker煮的東西沒有任何興趣，這次來也是有別的事要辦，吃你的飯去別來煩本王，狗。」

庫丘林翻了個白眼罵了聲「莫名其妙，來飯廳除了吃飯之外還能幹嘛。」然後捧著他的托盤去拿早餐了。今天吃的是和食自助餐，庫丘林走到味噌湯旁拿起勺子準備盛湯，突然從背後伸來一隻手「啪！」的一聲抓住他拿湯匙的手，庫丘林嚇了一跳，轉頭一看吉爾伽美什的臉在一片陰影裡，只剩下那雙眼睛目光如炬地盯著他的手看，他被這個毛骨悚然的景象嚇得怪叫一聲，甩開了吉爾伽美什的手也順便甩掉了湯杓。吉爾伽美什的表情變得非常得意，他拿起掉落在地上的勺子，然後說了聲「左手臂。」

庫丘林用看智障的眼神看著平日明明沒這麼智障的賢王，開始懷疑這其實是年輕的那個偽裝的。他看著吉爾伽美什露出滿意的笑容，親切的把勺子還給他，還不忘提醒他吃溫泉蛋可以灑七味粉，他又開始搞不清楚了。

也許這是小隻的那個變的？

吉爾伽美什喊出了左手臂之後，腦中立刻響起了「叮咚叮咚」這種廉價的特效音。然後梅林開始一頓馬屁狂吹，不愧是吉爾伽美什王欸這麼短時間就破了第一關看來第二關也能迅速K.O.哎呀看來我找了您來玩真是太不自量力了您就是烏魯克的福爾摩斯！

吉爾伽美什可得意了，他現在已經忘記早上被梅林耍弄的那種不悅，只是被自己優秀的推理能力給折服，他甚至覺得題目可以來的在猛烈一些。

『那麼，第二關，開始了呦☆』

※※※第二關※※※

吉爾伽美什頓在原地等待，在梅林說完後過了三分鐘，他什麼異樣的感覺都沒有。

「這該不會是哪塊天花板吧。」

『不不，是在你唾手可得的地方，雖然平時的確很少人去碰到，但是你仔細感受一下，現在應該正在跟某樣東西接觸哦。』

吉爾伽美什耐著性子坐了下來，還是什麼也感受不到，不禁向梅林抱怨起這個遊戲難道不能把敏感度調高一點嗎？

『噢！您確定要調高一點嗎？』梅林的聲音聽起來很亢奮，『那就如您所願！』

腦中依然響起了「等登登登~~」的廉價音效，像在耳邊迴盪搞得他耳朵有點發癢。吉爾伽美什伸出手揉了揉，發現那股被風吹動的異樣感一直殘留在他的右耳久久沒有散去，他興奮地跳起來。

「是右耳吧！」

『Bingo!』

看來這次是附著在一個有空氣流動的地方。根據吉爾伽美什的感受，這是個不穩定輸出的風，有時候幾乎感受不到，有時候卻很強烈。如果是穩定的空氣流動那麼他現在就該去檢查空調出風口了，像現在這種奇怪的形態讓他傷透腦筋。

『卡關了嗎？要不要一點提示？』梅林的聲音又在腦中響起，配合騷動的右耳讓他不自覺的捏住自己的耳廓。『你可以問我問題，而我只會用「是」和「不是」來回答你。』

「這個目標會移動嗎？」

梅林頓了頓。『哈...該怎麼說...真是出乎我的意料，您還真是一下子就切入核心了，我有點佩服......』

「少囉嗦，回答呢？」

『是。』

吉爾伽美什安靜的思考，右手還是不自覺的捏著耳朵，稍微減緩了從剛剛開始不知名的焦躁感。會移動的目標那極有可能在人身上，走路的速度會決定風吹動的力道大小。而且根據風吹在耳朵上的感覺，他判斷這是個會飄動的東西。  
這下麻煩了，迦勒底中的工作人員和英靈這麼多，他沒有辦法去一個一個確認。  
吉爾伽美什決定出門走走。他漫無目的地在迦勒底到處閒晃，只要看到有從者身上能夠飄動的物品，不管是伊斯坎達爾的披風還是童謠的蓬蓬裙都要上去摸一把。很快地，「患上強迫症的吉爾伽美什」跟「到處性操擾的吉爾伽美什」兩種版本的傳言開始在迦勒底蔓延開來，並且庫丘林認真地考慮去向御主申請檢查賢王的靈基是否跟英雄王對調過來了。  
吉爾伽美什本人絲毫不受身旁各種眼神的干擾，他正專心的思考可能的目標。他覺得再這樣亂槍打鳥下去不是辦法，正想跟梅林要第二個提示，他的耳朵突然受到了有別於風吹的觸感，像是被人捏住了。他下意識的伸手蓋住右耳，然後才想起來這樣無濟於事。被揪耳朵這件事他從來沒有體驗過，以前曾看到牛若丸在大罵茨木的時候使用過的招式。太不敬了，到底是誰、到底是誰敢這樣對待本王的耳朵──  
正想要大罵，他卻感覺到在耳朵的力道非常輕鬆，像是開玩笑般的拉拉扯扯，大部分的時間是被捏在指頭之間搓揉。他被搞得一陣麻癢，撇過頭想躲卻理所當然的躲不掉。

「梅林！」他大叫，「讓他停下！」

『他？他是誰？」梅林漫不經心的回話。『不行啊，陛下，您還在遊戲中，要停止遊戲難道您是要認輸嗎？真沒想到只是在第二關您就破不了，看來是我之前對您的評價太高......」  
梅林還在嘀嘀咕咕，吉爾伽美什一口氣憋在喉嚨裡，被他這番話激到又吞了回去。他鎮靜下來，仔細地感受到捏在耳朵上的手，覺得越想越熟悉。

這不是本王自己的手嘛！

吉爾伽美什恍然大悟，直接鎖定了弓階的自己狂奔而去。他越過了一個轉角，看到英雄王正在開懷大笑，他手裡攢著騎士王的呆毛滿心歡喜的玩弄著。阿爾托莉亞看到賢王突然出現嚇了一跳，平日賢王是不會來干涉英雄王在做的事，碰上像這樣麻煩的狀況就算向他求救基本上也不會理會，甚至可能一起來搞事，基本上外界傳聞的「成熟的賢王會管教年輕時的自己」就是個錯誤的傳言。  
但這次的賢王看起來來勢洶洶，連阿爾托莉亞都燃起了一股希望。

「吉爾伽美什，快把另一個你帶走......！」

英雄王正想大笑的說他才不會理妳，就被賢王一把推開。英雄王正愣在一旁，對於被筋力C推開這件事感到不可思議。騎士王受寵若驚，雖然本來就是吉爾伽美什自己找的碴，由他本人收拾善後再正常不過，但是她還是守著騎士的精神有些彆扭的向他道謝。

「非常感謝你、吉爾伽美什王......」

話還沒說完，賢王就一把抓住了她的呆毛。

「噫！！做什麼、」

「你這傢伙想獨佔本王的呆毛嘛！」

「住口！呆毛長在我頭上才不是你的！」

「你的東西就是我的東西！」

「右耳。」

吵得面紅耳赤的兩人迷茫的轉頭看向不知所云的賢王，還沒搞清楚狀況他就收回了手，然後摸了摸阿爾托莉亞的頭頂以安慰剛剛可能被扯痛的頭皮，沒有解釋一句話轉身就走了。

「咦、搞什麼......？」

『哎，你這樣不行，真的不行，你怎麼能偷吃小阿爾托莉亞的豆腐呢？』

回房間的路上梅林一直在他耳邊碎碎念，搞的吉爾伽美什就算解除了跟呆毛的觸覺連結依然覺得耳朵深處殘留著被搔弄的癢感，他伸手撓了撓。

「分明是你自己把目標設在那裏的。」他完全不理會哀怨的夢魔，「迦勒底有呆毛的從者這麼多，你就算設在黑鬍子身上也沒人攔你。」

『那是我無法接受啦，視覺上跟心理上。』

「你還真是麻煩。」

腦中傳來Fufufu的笑聲，讓吉爾伽美什覺得自己是不是對這傢伙太寬容了。

『好啦，既然破關了，那麼就進第三關囉☆』

※※※第三關※※※

這次，梅林的尾音才剛落，吉爾伽美什就立刻有了感覺。  
在右邊乳頭上，時不時傳來被彈弄得觸感。

「雜種！」他朝著梅林咆哮。「你搞什麼！」

『怎麼了嗎，王？』梅林不解，『難道是弄到什麼您特別有感覺的地方了？』

「......沒有！」吉爾伽美什閉上嘴，他不能說，自己身為男人被人摸乳頭居然有點感覺。微微的酥癢從右邊的胸部輻射開來，傳到末梢讓他不自主的屈起了指尖。  
當然，梅林是不會告訴他「把敏感度調高」這件事依然持續著。  
吉爾伽美什決定速戰速決。這個觸感，像彈、或是輕按，沒有一定的頻率，每一次接觸的時間非常短暫，答案已經很明顯了，是鍵盤。他一邊忍受著乳頭持續被撥弄的煩躁感，一邊保持鎮定地快步走向管制室，他越走越快，最後幾乎是用飛踢得把管制室的門轟開。

「哇啊！發生什麼事了！」羅馬尼看到爆開的自動門發出一聲慘叫。

吉爾伽美什環顧四周，所有的工作人員都停下手邊的動作瞪著他看(只有達芬奇還在喝他的咖啡)，但是在胸部上作怪的那隻手還在一下一下的玩弄他的乳頭。  
很好，至少知道了要被他剁手的雜種不在這裡。  
吉爾伽美什大手一揮，工作人員才像是被解穴了一樣手忙腳亂地回到自己的工作中。他走到羅馬尼身邊，向他要房間的監控攝影。

「我們怎麼可能會有這種東西，太侵犯隱私了。」羅馬尼看著壞掉的門心在淌血。吉爾伽美什嗤笑一聲。

「幫我調監控出來，這門我自己修。」

「......不不不，我怎麼可能會被這種理所當然的事收買，你弄壞的本來就是你要修。」羅馬尼氣鼓鼓的說，然後才突然想起來急忙補充：「啊，但是我們根本就沒有監控，再怎麼樣也調不出來，對。」

吉爾伽美什搖搖頭，羅馬尼在掩飾心虛上真是菜的一逼。他直接走過去開始要操作控制台。

「哇啊啊，我知道了啦！你不要亂搞我們的系統，現在立香正在靈子轉移不能出錯算我求求你！」

吉爾伽美什手收了回來抱在胸前，一抬下巴示意他快點弄，看起來跟平常囂張的樣子沒有不同，只有梅林知道他這麼做是靠著壓在胸部上的力道減緩乳頭被挑逗的搔癢，在短短的幾分鐘裡，吉爾伽美什的乳頭大概已經接受著這種輕攏慢撚抹復挑不下百次了，他變得越來越敏感，臉頰上開始出現不正常的紅暈。

羅馬尼沒有注意到賢王的異常，他小心地開啟迦勒底房間的監控。大螢幕上出現了幾十個分割，還有好幾頁能切換，每個人都在做自己的事，畫面無比混亂。吉爾伽美什看著，發現正在用鍵盤的從者有好幾個，大部分是同人誌社團的，還有一些作家，那些手指從來不離開WASD的從者就另當別論，肯定不是他們。吉爾伽美什想了想，按下了緊急逃生警鈴。

「你在幹什麼！！」羅馬尼尖叫著，整個迦勒底中都迴盪著吵死人的警鈴聲，羅馬尼趕緊取消了，然後全迦勒底廣播剛剛是誤觸，請大家不要擔心。吉爾伽美什觀察了那些正在用鍵盤的從者，其中一些人停下了動作，但胸前的觸感沒有停下來，這樣至少排除了一半的人。  
吉爾伽美什沒有理羅馬尼對他的大聲斥責，他繼續在某幾個房間連續按下灑水按鈕。

「吉──爾──伽──美──什────！」羅馬尼快要腦溢血了，他很絕望，他不知道有什麼辦法可以阻止熊起來的賢王，就像你不會知道有什麼辦法可以治療得了憂鬱症的斯巴達克斯一樣，這是道未知的命題。  
吉爾伽美什自顧自地觀察那些被灑水器騷擾的從者，刑部姬在驚叫一聲跳起來後胸部上的觸感就消失了。吉爾伽美什很滿意，他又再一次用自己的智慧解決了困境，現在只要去刑部姬的房間奪回自己的乳頭就可以了。  
此時意外卻發生了。刑部姬為了搶救桌上的原稿，慌慌張張的撞到了桌腳，順便打翻了擺在電腦旁的咖啡。她慘叫一聲，眼睜睜的看著咖啡撒在鍵盤上，同時吉爾伽美什的乳頭上傳來一陣涼意。本來這沒什麼，但是刑部姬開始抱著筆電鬼哭狼嚎起來。

「嗚哇哇！怎麼辦！怎麼辦啊嗚！會不會壞掉？」  
「——唔？喔嗯、...！」

她拿起了沾水的毛巾死命的擦，本來對吉爾伽美什只是挑逗的程度，一下子變成相當刺激的摩擦，由於液體的緩衝還有柔軟的絨毛恰到好處的搭配，吉爾伽美什完全沒有感到痛覺反而被這種刺激弄得軟了腰，明顯的快感往下衝去堆積在肚臍下面又癢又熱，讓他像座自由落體時那樣想放聲尖叫。  
吉爾伽美什好不容易撐住了身體，他左手顫抖的擰住自己的右乳頭，企圖用痛覺蓋過撩人的快感。螢幕那頭刑部姬開始用棉棒清理滲進鍵盤的咖啡了，小幅度的在鍵盤上轉動，用力的按著企圖吸到更裡面的液體，讓吉爾伽美什終於忍不住，漏出了一聲呻吟。  
羅馬尼轉過來看著他，心情複雜。

「我就覺得你今天很奇怪，你是不是在玩什麼奇怪的play......」

「住腦！不是你想像的那樣......嗯啊、不，可能就是你想像的那樣，但是不是本王的錯、哈啊、嗯嗯...所以停止用那種眼神看本王！」

被快感跟自己的手給予的痛覺搞得淚眼汪汪的賢王，撂起狠話完全沒有氣勢。羅馬尼看著被不知道什麼東西搞到摀著胸夾著腿蹲在地上嗚噎的賢王，雖然被勒令不准看，他還是不可遏止的覺得他好色喔。當然這個想法絕對不能讓他知道，只好眼觀鼻鼻觀心，心中默念色即是空空即是色，然後祈禱立香不要在這時候回來，不然他肯定會射爆。

刑部姬終於救回了他的電腦，讓吉爾伽美什從乳首責め地獄中解放出來，他立刻關了監控衝向了小公主的房間。刑部姬才剛剛度過了一個危機鬆了一口氣，立刻被一陣氣勢萬鈞的拍門聲嚇到身子一抖差點打翻另外半杯咖啡。

「嗚嗚，今天公主我怎麼這麼慘......來了來了，是哪位？」

她打開了一個門縫，看到一個自帶著要殺你全家的氣場的金髮紅眼帝王站在門外，用著看比雜種還要更雜種的上目線看著她。刑部姬害怕極了，但不知道為什麼，這個傳說中在fsn本傳裡的混世大魔王今天散發著一種很淫靡的妖豔感。

「噫噫...有、有事嗎？」

吉爾伽美什直接撥開了刑部姬走入房間。他的手摸著鍵盤，然後深呼吸一口氣。

「右邊的乳頭。」  
「？？？」

吉爾伽美什等了半天也沒等到破關的特效音。

『你要摸著正確的那個鍵才可以呦，摸著整個鍵盤太籠統了。』梅林提醒他，不知為何，梅林的聲音也變得異常慵懶。

吉爾伽美什翻了個白眼，只好在剛剛潑到咖啡的範圍裡一個一個鍵確認。這時他的乳頭剛經歷過一陣肆虐，敏感的連衣物摩擦都有感覺，他沒辦法靠著輕按去辨認，只能右手拉開了蓋在身上的小馬甲，讓整個胸膛暴露在空氣中，減少由衣服帶來的刺激，左手則一個鍵一個鍵用力的摳，終於在摳到Y的時候乳頭一爽差點叫出來。  
吉爾伽美什看了一眼刑部姬的螢幕，word檔中果然是那種充滿了ん、濁音跟促音的小說。  
他微微彎著腰，摸著Y鍵，用有點顫抖的聲音又說了一遍「右乳頭」。

『叮咚叮咚~~恭喜你又破關成功了，是不是很驚心動魄的一關呢？』

刑部姬看著面色潮紅呼吸急促的吉爾伽美什，他有個大膽的想法。  
「那個...吉爾親，你是不是在玩什麼要達成固定條件的遊戲？公主我下一本新刊打算畫『不OO就無法出去的房間』，你有沒有興趣參與......」

吉爾伽美什撇下擅自興奮的刑部姬回到房間躺下，這一關讓他覺得很疲憊，但是身體深處又很空虛，他現在必須做點什麼來緩解。  
「梅林，」他啞著嗓子說，「快點進到下一關。」  
『你不休息一下嗎？』梅林笑到，『好的，那麼第四關直接開始了呦☆』

※※※第四關※※※

吉爾伽美什躺在床上，沒有感受到任何奇怪的地方。

「這次真的是天花板了吧。」

『還在平地上啦，只是現在沒有人碰到而已。我想你已經累了，休息一下吃個晚餐吧。我預估最早要八點多才會有人碰到目標。』梅林的聲音聽起來非常愉悅。『我是不是好貼心？』

吉爾伽美什翻了個身，才發現自己從早餐以後一直為這個莫名其妙的遊戲奔波，午餐也沒吃就來到了六點。他把臉埋進枕頭中，在亢奮狀態他可以不眠不休的工作三天三夜，但是一旦碰到床似乎那些意志力都被鬆軟的床鋪所吞噬，身體一下子被倦怠感淹沒，吉爾伽美什的眼皮慢慢地垂了下來。剛好，他覺得他現在需要讓身體冷靜一下。

他做了一個夢。

夢裡他被不知名的生物抓住了四肢，他想反抗卻沒有力氣。面前黑壓壓的一片什麼也看不清楚，固定著他的觸手讓他想起烏魯克的拉赫姆。他曾看到過平行世界中的眾多結局，其中不乏迦勒底失敗後烏魯克悲慘的滅亡，而吉爾伽美什本人被抓去給拉赫姆先姦後殺，殺完姦屍的橋段，有那麼一段時間讓他連正常的性愛都覺得噁心。這次卻不可思議的並不反感，也許是因為只是在夢裡，或是因為早上那些莫名其妙的遊戲讓他的身體渴求撫慰，或是因為摸上來的觸感有別於拉赫姆，那像一雙人的手，稍微有點冷的那種。  
他被上上下下的摸了個遍，連原本不是性感帶的地方似乎都變得有感覺了。他渾身燥熱，想把身體往那個低體溫的傢伙身上貼，然後聽到對面的輕笑聲。他張開嘴，問他笑什麼，在夢裡並沒有發出聲音，但對方聽到了他的提問，捧著他的臉親了一口。

『笑你可愛。』他說。『睡美人，該起床囉。』

「............誰啊。」吉爾伽美什在床上睜開了眼睛。  
『早上好~晚上好~吉爾伽美什王，睡得還好嗎？』一醒來就聽到梅林聒噪無比的問候讓他很煩躁，吉爾伽美什坐起身打了個哈欠。  
「糟透了，」他咋咋嘴，「我被一個傢伙瘋狂性騷擾。」  
託那個奇怪夢境的福，他非但沒有緩解入睡之前的心神不寧，反而被挑起了性慾變得有點飢渴難耐，那個在夢中光做前戲愛撫卻不摸摸最渴望被觸碰的中心的傢伙一定是個相當惡劣的人，黏稠的快感緩慢而綿長，包裹著他讓人窒息，既無法真正抒發慾望，卻也擺脫不掉得到緩解，處在一個騎虎難下的狀態難受的不行。吉爾伽美什打算結束這個從一開始就沒有意義的遊戲，先去沖個澡，然後找個人來做愛，乾乾脆脆的射一發，這樣一來才能睡個好覺。打定主意之後他就開始脫去身上的各種飾品，準備去沐浴了。  
就在這時異樣的感覺突然造訪，而且不知道是不是因為一整天下來的累積，被觸碰的感覺異常鮮明。吉爾伽美什心中大喊不妙，被握住的地方正巧落在陰莖上，最敏感的龜頭。

這個雜種！真的一點也不掩飾了！吉爾伽美什罵人的話還來不及說，一口氣到了嘴邊變成一聲甜膩婉轉的呻吟脫口而出。

「哼嗯、啊啊~~~~~~~~」

梅林吹了聲口哨。  
吉爾伽美什惱羞的爬起身，他要在事情變得不可收拾之前先收拾掉萬惡之源的夢魔，但是接下來一連串的刺激卻讓他直接摔回了床鋪上。被握住之後是溫熱的水柱打在上頭的感覺，並不強烈的流速看來目的只是濕潤而已。濃稠的液體接著淋在龜頭上讓他的鈴口一陣收縮，然後整個被人握在掌心裡輕輕地捏了捏，前後搓揉。

「住手...住手......」吉爾伽美什蜷縮在床上，這些刺激全衝著全身上下身經分布最密集的地方進攻，加上一整天下來被挑高的性慾，他現在切身感受到骨盆的深處那種痠脹，不斷的叫囂著想向外界索取更多的快樂，以滿足身體的空虛感。他開始想像得出來連結的目標是什麼了，如果如他所想，那麼接下來真的是地獄。除了會源源不絕襲來的快感之外，在無人觸碰的狀況下達到高潮實在是太不可理喻了。「梅林...快停下來......」  
『怎麼了嗎？王，難道是受不了了？』梅林為難的說，『您可是被提亞馬特打穿腹部都不吭一聲的男人啊，怎麼會因為被揉個雞雞就受不了呢？』  
吉爾伽美什沒說話，他緊閉著眼用力的甩頭，身體真的已經到極限了。他顫抖地把手伸進那件沒什麼實質功用的褲子裡，自己握住了陰莖，希望透過自我觸摸來降低一部份的神經衝動。梅林對於他徒勞的嘗試笑出了聲，把目光望向目標物。澡堂裡，被擠上了沐浴乳後搓滿泡沫的搓澡球，正被人握在手裡，開始對著身體一陣瘋狂的摩擦。

「啊啊啊啊、啊啊....不、嗯啊、一下子就、....不要這麼......啊、啊啊、哼嗯...不行...啊啊啊啊啊！」

吉爾伽美什縮成一團，被直接給予的刺激逼得一下就硬的發疼，他毫不懷疑自己會在一兩分鐘內就交代出去，而寂寞了一整天的身體也正是這麼渴求的。  
但是還是太難堪、太狼狽了。明明並沒有人真的在摸他，卻被奇怪的魔術搞的自己一個人在床上扭著腰達到高潮，還全程直播給罪魁禍首看。

「梅、林...停下來......」吉爾伽美什在高潮的邊緣大口喘著氣，完全無法預測目標會被怎麼對待讓他敏感到不行。他可能會被水柱沖刷、被捏在手心搓揉、或是狠狠的與別人的肌膚接觸著摩擦。太超過、真的太超過了，他能感覺到現在正在洗澡的是一個男性英靈，因為他的龜頭剛剛正蹭過一堆又粗又硬的胸毛！

「嗚、唔嗯...不行了、受不了、啊、啊啊、忍不住了......」梅林沒有任何回應，吉爾伽美什翻過身，仰躺在床上，乾脆真的握著陰莖開始上下摩擦起來了。龜頭毫不需要他的照顧就已經達到了快感的巔峰，他自己一手握著桿身，一手搓揉下方的囊袋，打算直接把自己送上高潮。

「噫、呀啊......啊嗯、太多、哼、要射了......！」  
快感累積的很快，吉爾伽美什的視線一片模糊，斑斕的色塊在眼前劈哩趴啦的炸裂，他秉住了氣息，全身的肌肉都在用力，囊袋被提了上來一鼓一鼓的收縮著，腰不由自主的前後晃動著，他馬上就能夠達到絕頂。突然摩擦停止了，龜頭上的刺激突然消失，在吉爾伽美什愣住之際，幾道強力的水柱打在了上頭，接著是一陣無情的擠壓。

「唔、喔喔、嗯、哼嗯、嗯、嗯、哈嗯────呼啊、啊啊！！」

他高潮了，奔騰的精液沿著尿道衝出，這一發來的太猛烈，吉爾伽美什沒抓好自己的陰莖，在他一挺腰的時候讓精液甩了出去，射滿了他的褲子。清洗搓澡球的動作像是要榨出他陰囊中的庫存一樣，一下一下的揉捏，讓吉爾伽美什的前端斷斷續續地吐出精液。他還處在在高潮後的餘韻中，全身無力的任對面擺布，每一次的觸摸都讓腰部一陣彈跳。  
慢慢的，搓澡球的清洗終於結束。吉爾伽美什得以平復自己的呼吸。很久沒動靜的梅林才又出現向他打招呼。

『呀~~還真是一場盛宴啊，我想到會看到您高潮但沒想到您還在我面前自慰。真是多謝款待。』  
「誰在款待你。」吉爾伽美什閉著眼睛休息，經過這一關他真的累了。  
『不不不，剛剛您的表現任誰看了都會說是款待。』梅林盯著那片顏色特別深的褲子中央，一句好色喔差點脫口而出。『不過我要提醒您，這關還沒結束，而您最好快點去回收那個目標。』  
吉爾伽美什僵住了，他想起來了，澡堂是大家共用的這件事情。  
『第二個人很快就要進來了，再不快點的話......』梅林正大光明的偷窺澡堂。『啊、來不及了。』

「────雜種！」

差不多的流程，吉爾伽美什又跑了好幾遍。

※※※第五關※※※

由於吉爾伽美什沒辦法在被人搓揉龜頭的狀況下泰然自若地闖進澡堂搶走別人的搓澡球，也無法忍受自己可能會被人觀賞著當眾高潮，他幾乎一直忍到澡堂的人散的差不多時才衝了進去。在他解除連結的時候已經是深夜11點半了。

『您真的好努力了，我得誇誇你。』梅林發自內心佩服這個王。  
「該死的夢魔，本王已經說不玩了，你給本王立刻停止！」吉爾伽美什很生氣，他已經連射兩小時幾乎要虛脫了，後面為了不要讓自己死於精盡人亡也試過拼命的忍耐，但是還是敵不過毫無節制的刺激，以及被調教得無比敏感的身體。他現在累極了，只想立刻睡覺。  
『但是、但是！只剩最後一關了欸！』梅林加把勁的哄他，『據我所知，吉爾伽美什王不是會半途而廢的人......』  
「梅林，本王陪你玩了一天，你要知道分寸。」賢王已經連板著臉罵人的力氣都懶得花了，他把自己摔回了床上。  
原來他知道啊，梅林撇撇嘴。『......不管嘛我就是要玩！』  
「蠢貨──！！」  
『為了最後這關我已經鋪墊了這麼久了，你一定要玩！』梅林耍賴著大喊，『好了，來！第五關開始☆』  
「我一定要宰了你、」

吉爾伽美什咆哮到一半，驚恐的彈了起來，梅林則發出了嘿嘿嘿的奸笑聲。

吉爾伽美什的後穴此時正在被人抽插著。

「啊、啊啊、呀啊、不行、梅林、這個真的......啊啊、嗚...呃嗯！」

梅林連結的範圍很明顯得只有直腸內部，沒有肛門口被撐開的疼痛，吉爾伽美什感受到的只有純粹的快感鋪天蓋地而來。吉爾伽美什也有用後面做愛的經驗，但是從來都是自己掌握的，像這樣對方毫無節制的瘋狂侵犯是不曾有過的體驗。失控的快感很快的衝破了他的理智線，剛剛被強制榨精兩小時都沒有真正崩潰，卻在現在輕易地哭了出來。

「嗚嗚、不要了、梅林、啊啊、啊嗯......拜託、梅林、嗯、哈啊、啊、哼啊、停下來...嗚嗯......」吉爾伽美什眼角掛著淚，胡亂朝著一個地方抬起頭，反正梅林總是在看他的。他搖著臉，想把這種強制給予的快感還有被身分不明的人侵犯的恥辱甩掉，他想起了被拉赫姆侵犯的夢境，骨盆腔感到又酸又痛，鼠蹊部已經麻木不堪，但是前列腺還是盡責的瘋狂收縮著，帶給他的主人無止盡的刺激。  
梅林看著他，有點猶豫。『啊...可是......』  
「梅林......啊、哈嗯、嗚嗚......」吉爾伽美什受不住的弓起身子，「...五分鐘，只要、啊嗯、只要暫停...五分鐘、啊啊、啊、拜託、哼嗯、梅林......」

梅林被吉爾伽美什這種未曾聽過的軟糯聲線叫的全身酥軟，他看到PTSD都快發作的賢王確實也覺得玩得太過火了。他搔搔腦袋，揮了揮法杖，暫時解除了與物品的連結。  
吉爾伽美什撐著痠軟無力的腰爬了起來。

睡前，藤丸立香翻出了不久才網購來的TENGA，想抒發一下青少年的慾望。他靈子轉移回來聽到工作人員繪聲繪影的和他描述今天下午滿臉色氣得賢王讓他實在後悔的不得了，早知道就不要貪圖幾根雞毛快點回來了。藤丸立香往裏頭倒滿了潤滑液，往靠著想像就硬起來的陰莖一套，開始意淫起了賢王，自慰的力道又快又猛，舒爽的屈起了腳趾。  
他正在想像著以騎乘位狠狠的幹進王的直腸深處，捅的他的肚皮微微鼓起，他就聽到外頭瘋狂地拍門聲，啪啪啪啪啪啪，一副要直接把門拍下來的氣勢。藤丸立香嚇得差點當場射精，他顧不得裡面還淌著潤滑液直接把TENGA往被子裡面一藏，拉起內褲隨手抓著一個抱枕，彎著腰去開門。

「呃、誰啊，大半夜的這樣敲門......唔喔喔喔！吉爾伽美什王！」

這下是直接把藤丸立香嚇軟了，被剛剛在幻想中的對象直接抓包讓他冷汗直流。一方面他心虛，另一方面他又看著賢王身上流露出的倦怠感跟渾身壓不住的色氣想入非非，他的眼神不敢往下，總覺得下面那件褲子的顏色跟平常不太一樣，而且一片泥濘......  
住腦，藤丸立香，不准在現實中對王不敬。他在心中告誡自己。

「王啊，這麼晚了，有什麼事嗎？」他小心地發問。  
「你剛剛在用飛機杯吧。」

吉爾伽美什有點啞掉的聲音讓色氣度直接上升了30%，但是說出的內容則是讓藤丸的性慾下降了2000%，他呆愣在原地，眼前突然播起人生走馬燈，他已經能想像到等一下賢王向他興師問罪的場景了。這時候是該乖乖承認自己真的拿賢王在意淫，然後求他在臨死前賜他最後一砲了卻心願，還是該指天畫地發毒誓再也不把賢王當性幻想對象，求賢王網開一面放自己一條生路......

「把飛機杯交出來，快！」

藤丸正想解釋，就被吉爾伽美什的命令打斷，他不敢怠慢，哭喪著臉從棉被中挖出剛剛塞進去的TENGA.吉爾伽美什伸了一根小指進去，身子一抖，嘴邊溢出了一聲微不可聞的呻吟。  
藤丸立香眨眨眼，他覺得應該是自己聽錯了。

「王啊，我錯了，求求您不要討厭我......」

藤丸的懺悔文才剛吐出第一句，吉爾伽美什一句晚安甩在他臉上，帶著飛機杯轉身離開了，留下藤丸在原地，空虛、寂寞、覺得冷，但是好歹是活下來的樣子，畢竟賢王最後還笑了，應該沒有太生氣吧，嗯。

吉爾伽美什回到臥室，他把TENGA的膠體抽出，將內側翻出來，哼著歌在浴室裡清洗剛剛藤丸留下來的潤滑液。此時時間早已超過了五分鐘，每一次沖刷他的膝蓋就一陣顫抖，明明已經相當疲累的小吉爾又慢慢地站了起來。

『欸欸？吉爾伽美什？你在做什麼？』梅林滿臉疑惑。『這時候只要說出直腸就好了呀？來，跟我說一次，直。腸。』

吉爾伽美什沒理會他，清洗完畢後拿著TENGA坐到床上，從王財裡掏出神代潤滑液，擠好擠滿。

『......噢，不會吧......』

吉爾伽美什深吸一口氣，把飛機杯套上自己立起的陰莖。捅進去的瞬間，他的腰狠狠的一跳，前後同時的刺激讓他爽的叫出聲來，以自己最喜歡的速度跟最舒服的角度瘋狂的自攻自受。

「啊啊啊啊啊、喔喔、啊嗯、好厲害...哈啊、啊啊......前後同時、哼嗯、頂到了、嗯啊！好爽、好舒服、啊啊嗯──！」

梅林看著自己一個人快活的吉爾伽美什整個人都傻了。他大大方方的在床上伸展著身體，絲毫不介意有個人正用千里眼窺看自己的癡態。梅林總覺得他會有意無意地往上看，像是在確認自己有沒有在注視著他。扭動的姿態也好、婉轉地呻吟也好、有意無意拋向自己的視線也好，吉爾伽美什簡直就像在勾引自己一樣。梅林吞了吞口水。  
不不不不，他可是玩了吉爾伽美什一天啊，他想宰了自己都來不及，怎麼可能還會邀請梅林去做這種快樂的事？這一定跟豬籠草是同一個道理，用香甜的蜜汁吸引獵物，然後等對方自己送上門一口吞食掉......

床上吉爾伽美什沉迷於連結自己後穴的飛機杯中，他給予剛剛好的刺激，快感如細小的靜電沿著神經在體內跳舞。但是還不夠，形狀固定的飛機杯沒法忠實傳遞被充盈的飽脹感，而且剛剛的無限絕頂還讓他心有餘悸，自己的手也總是在鄰近高潮時無意識的錯開最有感覺的那塊。想要真正達到高潮僅憑現在這種假做愛真自慰是沒辦法的，他需要有個人幫他一把，在這樣大半夜裡，找一個精力充沛的，大小適合的，技術好的，最重要的是外型養眼討人喜歡的傢伙......

「梅林......」吉爾伽美什輕咬著食指，眼神迷茫。「還不過來嗎......」

「您真是...唉。」  
梅林站在定他身後，空中的花瓣一片一片的落在吉爾伽美什身邊，彷彿就是他最愛的在臥榻上散花的處女。梅林已經脫去了他標誌的白色法袍，儼然進入了備戰狀態。他擠身做到吉爾伽美什的兩腿之間，和他的手一起握住了那個邪惡的飛機杯。

「本王贏了遊戲要領獎品了。」吉爾伽美什懶懶的用腳環住梅林的腰。  
「不行，已經過12點了你還沒有解除連結。」梅林義正嚴詞的說，懲罰性的捏緊快速套弄了幾下他梆硬的雞兒，引來吉爾伽美什無節制的浪叫聲。「而且你還企圖收買主辦方，妄想改變裁判的判決，這是不可饒恕的作弊行為。」  
「噢，那麼裁判先生，你是來下達懲處的嗎？」吉爾伽美什微微偏過頭，笑的勢在必得。  
梅林看著那個一直不斷在收縮的肛門穴口，迫不及待地放了一隻指頭進去，明明在這之前還沒有插入任何東西，但裡頭卻已經又濕又軟，為了達到高潮而飢渴的吸吮任何放進去的物體。他抽出了手指，脫下褲子。顯而易見的，這已經完全不需要擴張了。

「不是，我被你成功收買了。」

「哎隨便啦，反正不管是獎賞還是懲罰最後要做的事都一樣。」

「你說的很對。」

END


End file.
